


Alderaan Places

by princx_andromeda



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: All of the droids are nonbinary in this you can't stop me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Leia is a teenage activist, Luke is sick of cattle farm life, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princx_andromeda/pseuds/princx_andromeda
Summary: In which Luke is a teenage runaway, Leia tries to uphold her family's good name while also blackmailing public figures, and Han is just along for the ride.
Kudos: 7





	Alderaan Places

Leia dialed her father’s number on the phone in the precinct, leaning against the wall and tapping her foot. 

Really, beyond the whole “getting everyone arrested” thing, her plan had gone off without a hitch. They had gotten what they came for. Now all she had to do was cry enough to make Detective Tarkin a bit uncomfortable, and she would be free. She couldn’t say the same for her allies, though. She was the well-mannered and impeccably dressed daughter of the governor, but Jyn was a foster kid with a troubled past and Cassian was officially eighteen as of two weeks ago. She guessed he would just be charged with breaking and entering, because there was no way to prove they had stolen anything, but he could still get a jail sentence. 

“This is Bail Organa,” her father answered. Leia sighed in relief, tipping her head back to look at the ceiling. 

“Hi, dad,” she said. Then, after a beat, “it’s Leia.” 

Her father sighed. “What did you do this time?” 

“Why do you assume I did anything?” she asked, going on the defensive. The truth was, this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. She knew it, and so did her parents. As long as Vader held office, Leia couldn’t just sit back. 

“It’s three AM and you’re calling from the police station.” 

“Right.” Leia sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn’t stand the tone of disappointment in her dad’s voice. Some small, traitorous part of her sometimes wondered if her parents ever regretted it. Regretted her. She pushed the thought way back into her mind and forced herself to speak. “I didn’t actually do anything, though.” 

“I’m on my way,” her father said. “Don’t answer any questions, I’ll call up the attorney.” 

“Thanks, dad,” she said. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, princess. Hold tight.” 

Leia nodded, though he couldn’t see her, and hung up the phone. She took a few deep breaths, then turned and walked down the hall. Detective Tarkin was standing at the corner, far enough that she had some semblance of privacy but not too far that she could pull anything. “My dad is calling the attorney,” she said, when she was close enough. Tarkin nodded stiffly. 

“Well then,” he said, “mind answering a few questions while you wait?” 

“Yes,” she said, following him down another hallway. “I’m not supposed to talk, without the attorney.” 

“Of course,” Tarkin sighed. 

Leia climbed into the front seat of her father’s car silently. He turned the key, but didn’t put the car in motion. “Leia, do we need to talk about this?” he asked.

“I didn’t do anything, really,” she said. “I was just sitting in the car, parked in front of Artoo’s work, waiting to drive them home.” 

“You must have been doing something,” her father said. Leia shrugged. 

“Guess I’m suspicious,” she said, turning to stare out her window. Her father sighed, pulling out of the parking lot at last. 

“Okay, you didn’t do anything this time,” he conceded, “but you have before. Destruction of property, assault, now breaking and entering?” 

“Technically, it was trespassing,” Leia said. Her father raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. “Bodhi had the security code, they just walked right in.” 

“Leia, I’m in the middle of a very important election here, I can’t have you looking like a delinquent. You think this isn’t going to get spread around? You think Vader’s people are going to let this die quietly?” 

“Dad, what am I supposed to do?” Leia exploded, turning to face him at last. “I can’t vote, I can’t run for office, I’m expressing my displeasure about the general state of things the only way I can.” 

“If it was just the protests, I would understand,” her father said. “But it’s not, is it?” 

“Last time I got arrested was at a protest,” Leia argued. 

“Where you punched a cop!” 

“So I punch the guy in riot gear who brought firearms to a peaceful protest and I’m the one in the wrong?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It was an argument they had had before, but they just kept running in circles. 

“Look I agree with you,” he sighed. “But I’m asking this one thing of you. Until the election is over, I need you to keep your head down. Okay? No more arrests, nothing that can make the family look bad.” 

Leia sighed, leaning back in her seat. “Okay, dad.” 

“Okay,” he said, satisfied. “Now, ice cream?” 

Leia raised an eyebrow, laughing. “It’s almost 4 AM!” 

“We’re already up,” he said, pulling into the grocery store parking lot. 

_LEIA (4:35 AM): Hey, you get home alright?_ _  
__ARTOO (5:30AM) : Safe and sound.  
_ __LEIA (7:43 AM): *thumbs up emoji* see you this afternoon.

\--

Luke rode his tractor along the fence line, keeping a careful eye out for any breaks in the wire or splintered posts. The cows plodded along on the other side of the fence, chewing at grass and flicking their long tails. Uncle Owen found cows infinitely fascinating, but Luke thought they were sort of a bore. He couldn't wait for the day he could leave the ranch for somewhere bigger and busier and less dusty. Somewhere green. 

His phone in his pocket buzzed, and he stopped the tractor to answer it. "Yeah, uncle, I'm just checking the fences. Wait, but you said- I was supposed to go to Tosche later- alright, I’m headed back now. See you in a few.” He hung up the phone with a sigh and started the tractor up, turning around to head back to the farm. He pulled up in front of the barn, where his uncle was waiting. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, hopping down and shoving the keys in his pocket. 

“The truck is on the fritz, can you take a look?” Uncle Owen asked. “I need to go into town today to pick up some stuff.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Luke sighed, following Uncle Owen around to the driveway. Uncle Owen climbed into the cab, turning the key. The engine sputtered and stopped. Luke frowned, popping the hood and peering inside. He was pretty good with machines, but if it was anything too complicated they would have to pay someone, and that might set his own plans back even farther. “When did this start?” he asked. Owen poked his head out the window to reply. 

“It was running fine this morning.” 

After Luke fixed the truck and Uncle Owen was off to the town, Luke wandered into the house. He washed his hands and changed his clothes, then went down to the kitchen where Aunt Beru was starting on dinner. “Need some help with that?” he asked. Aunt Beru glanced over, frowning. 

“I hope you washed your hands, Luke,” she said. Luke held up his clean hands, wiggling his fingers. 

“No grease,” he promised. “What are we making?” 

“If you want to finish chopping these, I’ll check on the chicken,” Aunt Beru said, which wasn’t quite an answer to his question. He took the knife from her and started chopping potatoes into even little cubes. “Did your uncle say when he’s going to be back?” 

Luke shook his head, grabbing another peeled potato from the bowl. “He just said he had some errands to run in town, he might be late.” 

Beru nodded, pulling open the oven to peer at the pan of chicken inside. “Might just be you and I for dinner, then,” she said. “Go ahead and throw those vegetables in here.” 

Luke scooped his potatoes into a bowl that already held carrots and celery and dumped them all onto the pan with the chicken. Beru spread them all out evenly and put the pan back into the oven. “So, I got a call from Biggs today,” Luke said, leaning against the counter. Luke’s best friend Biggs had left for college the previous fall, and was now in his second semester. In their small farming community, there had never been too many kids Luke’s age, and Biggs had been the only one he had ever really gotten along with. Now, Luke was alone. 

Beru’s face brightened. “How is he?” she asked, pulling her oven mitts off. Luke shrugged. 

“He seems good,” he said. “Liking his classes, and everything.” 

“I worry about him, all the way out in Yavin all by himself.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, pushing away from the counter. “He’s fine, Aunt Beru. He can take care of himself.” 

Beru sighed, reaching out to touch Luke’s cheek. “I know,” she said. “I just think- in a few years, that’ll be you, and I won’t know what to do without you here on the farm with us.” 

“At the rate Uncle Owen is going, I’ll never get out of here,” Luke said. Aunt Beru laughed. 

“We’ll win him over. Go and finish your chores, before it gets too dark.”


End file.
